


[Fanmix] Lion

by corbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/pseuds/corbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Teen Wolf Reverse Bang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/) 2014\. [ellensmithee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee) wrote an amazing story inspired by this mix, [The Lamb and the Lion](http://ellensmithee.livejournal.com/172851.html). The lyric booklet includes the lines from each song that I felt were most important to the narrative of the mix.
> 
> Please see notes at the end for content warnings on two of the songs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tracklisting**  
1\. Mezzanine by Lady Lamb the Beekeeper  
2\. Waterfall by Torres  
3\. Leader of the Pack by Sleigh Bells  
4\. The Lamb by Dessa  
5\. Just Stand Back by Low  
6\. Fire With Fire by Gossip  
7\. U Should Know Better by Robyn feat. Snoop Dogg  
8\. Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
9\. We'll Have a Great Funeral (When You Die) by Free Electric State 

[Streaming](http://8tracks.com/corbae/lion) | [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/igy3oxzf1brquxt/twrb_mix.zip) | [Reblog](http://corbae.tumblr.com/post/77742758251/lion-for-teen-wolf-reverse-bang-listen)

**Author's Note:**

> Waterfall (track 2) contains abstract thoughts of suicide; The Lamb (track 4) alludes to abuse.


End file.
